Lay Me Down
by NCISmajorlyrocks
Summary: An undercover op gone bad... what will happen to our warriors?


heyyy, my 2nd song-fic and third story! this song is **Lay Me Down** by **The Dirty Heads**. And now my very good friend, Tony (not the one from the show... this is my actual friend)

**Tony:** hey, i just wanted to say thanks for reviewing because now she's happy all the time and that just makes my job easier! so read and review, please! help me out and make her happy... =)

* * *

_**So this is how it starts**_

_**Two lovers in the dark **_

_**On the run form the one that they call Sheriff Sparks**_

They ran behind two barrels to hide themselves from their pursuer. It was late at night so their dark clothing blended easily. It was an undercover op gone bad...very bad. They were out numbered: 2 to 10.

_**Six guns by their side and bullets 'round their waist**_

_**Two shots to the sky, signal sign for the chase**_

They heard two shots go off and ducked. "Shit, they're gaining on us," Gibbs cursed. He looked over at Ziva who had her head down. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"We might not make it out of this," she whispered.

"We might not make it in any op we do, Ziva, but it's part of our job."

"This is different... and I would like to do something before I die," she replied. Before he could respond she pressed her lips to his. He tensed but relaxed just as quickly and slid his hand onto her neck, holding her in place while he kissed her back. They pulled away.

"We have to move, Ziva," he said as he got up from his kneeling position and they disappeared down an alley.

_**The safe was nearly empty and they were nearly free **_

_**But were seen by the good eye of the mean Billy Greene**_

_**And he screamed at the top of his lungs," They're on the run! It's the two Wild Siders; grab your holsters and your guns!"**_

As they attempted to cross a street, one of the goons saw them and yelled out to the rest of the search party. The distant sound of guns being loaded and cocked could be heard by the agents and they grabbed their own, one in each hand. Gibbs had another gun at his waist and Ziva had one clipped on her thigh by a thigh holster. Gibbs had a pack slung over his shoulders with all the intel they had about the group they were being chased by.

_**I said I wish that we could stay here but I fear our time has come**_

_**We can ride out in the darkness, chasin' the risin' sun**_

_**We gotta back our bags this instant**_

_**We're heading southbound to the next town**_

_**And if we arrive there so safely, baby you can lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

They holstered their guns and hopped on a bus that was heading a couple towns over. The driver was frightened when they had come on the bus with weapons everywhere but Gibbs had explained that they were NCIS agents and that the driver needed to 'step on it' before they all got killed.

_**Well it's the story of the two, always on the move**_

_**They got nothin' left to lose 'cept their guns and their wounds**_

_**Now their crossin' borders**_

_**Sheriff's pose on their tail**_

_**They'd rather die together then be stuck up in a cell**_

They sat on the bus and waited. They would be arriving in another town in about 30 minutes. They needed to get to a city 10 miles away from the city they were heading to, to meet the team and some reinforcements. Ziva held Gibbs' hand the whole bus ride as if it would give her silent strength. As they arrived at their destination they had to find a way to get to the team, quickly.

_**They drank up all the whiskey and they partied every night**_

_**Like it could be the last**_

_**The bounty said to shoot on sight**_

_**So they chasin' in the summer though it came with the pride**_

_**They wouldn't stop running 'till they found a paradise**_

_**But the sheriff finally found 'em with his eyes seeing red**_

_**So the lovers had to shoot him down and fill him full of lead they were finally free to find a place to lay their heads and when they finally did he looked at her and then he said…**_

They found a place where they could sleep for a few hours and Gibbs wrapped himself around Ziva to give her comfort and to give him reassurance that she was still with him.

As they awoke 3 hours later they grabbed their things and kept moving with 7 more miles to go.

After a mile or so, they heard footsteps in an alley about 3 feet away. As they signal for the chase rang out again as it had before, Gibbs and Ziva rounded the corner to be faced with the leader, Ricardo Ramirez, and two of his most trusted allies. Both of Ricardo's allies were shot with a double tap to the heart. As Gibbs approached Ramirez, with both guns, Ramirez pulled his own and pointed it at Gibbs. At this Ziva shot him and Gibbs watched him fall with a bullet hole between his eyes.

They dragged the bodies, not leaving evidence, to a nearby dumpster. They'd made sure that the bullets that were loaded into the gun, beforehand, had been wiped clean. They saw car keys on the floor as they exited the alley. They found the car and drove the seven miles to safety. They saw the MP trucks and the navy blue Charger as they approached. They stopped the car and ran out to meet the team.

"Hey, Boss! Let's go!" DiNozzo said and they climbed into the back seat of the car. Lack of sleep and the chase had wore them out and they quickly fell asleep on the drive back to D.C.

When they awoke they were at Gibbs' house in the drive way. McGee had told them they were home and they got out of the car. Ziva was about to get into her car to go to her apartment but Gibbs stopped her; she would be staying here tonight.

_**I said I think that we can stay here**_

_**Cause I feel our time has come**_

_**And we can walk down to the ocean **_

_**And sit with the rising sun**_

_**So unpack your bags this instant**_

_**No more running from town to town**_

_**And now that we've arrived so safely, baby you can lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

They walked inside the house and Ziva stumbled a bit but Gibbs put and arm around her waist and led her upstairs where they slept for what was left of the afternoon, 'till morning. They had the rest of the week off to rest from the three month undercover op, where they never had a decent sleep and where their sexual attraction and desire had also grown.

_**Well you're my green-eyed girl and I've been runnin' 'round with you**_

_**It's the afternoon and we got nothin' left to do**_

_**So wipe the dirt off, or take your shirt off**_

_**And we should go hit the Cantina, we got work off**_

As he awoke from his peaceful slumber, Gibbs looked down at Ziva and smiled. He kissed her head and propped himself up on the headboard, with Ziva still in his arms. She stirred and opened her deep, brown eyes to a pair of sparkling, blue ones. Smiling, she leant up and kissed his cheek then his lips. She rolled over and straddled him and kissed him more deeply. He responded quickly and their tongues mingled and he rolled them over so he was on top.

_**I said it's hot outside; let me go swimming in your eyes**_

_**We've been running for a while, why don't you lay down and make me smile**_

_**I could never ask for nothin' better than this**_

_**It's just tequila and the beach, that's why it's salty when we kiss**_

They pulled back and smiled. He stared at her, as if he couldn't believe that she was actually there with him.

"I love you," Ziva whispered.

"I love you, too," he said and kissed her. They made love and hugged and kissed and both felt incredibly lucky to have each other.

_**I said I think that we can stay here**_

_**Cause I feel our time has come**_

_**And we can walk down to the ocean **_

_**And sit with the rising sun**_

_**So unpack your bags this instant**_

_**No more running from town to town**_

_**And now that we've arrived so safely, baby you can lay me down**_

_**Lay me down**_

_**Lay me down, no, oh**_

_**Lay me down…**_

_**Lay me down**_

They spent the week outside on the hammock, telling each other of their lives, playing in the grass and in the living room like a couple of kids. He showed her his romantic side and she showed him hers. They saw a movie at the theater and they were relaxed and at peace. They even saw McGee, DiNozzo, and Abby at the movies and as the movie ended they snuck out and no one was the wiser.

But all in all, peace is what came from this and maybe the best kept secret in all of NCIS history.

* * *

Soooo, love it, hate it...review for my sake and Tony's

**Tony:** please!


End file.
